Scared of yourself
by x- Ashling -x
Summary: Wat doe je als een jongen je leven drastisch verandert? Het overkomt Lily Evers. Hoe moet ze met haar nieuwe gevoelens omgaan? Wanneer ze tot overmaat van ramp hopeloos verliefd blijkt te zijn op zijn beste vriend, ziet ze het helemaal niet meer zitten.
1. Lucky Or not?

Hoi lieve lezertjes,  
Welkom in Scared of yourself (Ja, de titel komt van dat nummer van Zornik).  
Dit is slechts het tweede verhaal dat ik hier plaats (vraag niet waar dat ander naar toe is O.o ), maar laat mijn onervarenheid jullie niet tegenhouden in het fervent reageren xD  
Kort gezegd: Lees, geniet en reageer!

* * *

_I drowned my girlfriend in her wishing well  
I'm not afraid of afterlife hell  
'Cause I live it everyday  
I live it every day  
I lit a fire on my neighbour's lawn  
I didn't know to me they were my pawns  
'Cause I live it everyday  
I live it every day_

_I know it's not considered right  
The way I live my days and nights_

_I always thought I'd rather be considered lucky than good_

_I buy my porn off the internet  
I get so much fucking junk mail...my only regret  
'Cause I live it everyday  
I live it every day  
I know we don't think alike  
Your always wrong I'm always right  
Acting not so secretly  
You wanna be just like me_

( SR-71 Lucky )

Lily's POV

'Dit kan u niet menen!' Lily stoof op tegen professor Anderling. Waarschijnlijk was ze de enige van haar jaar – van de hele school – die het recht had dat te doen. 'Je bent haar lievelingetje,' had haar vriendin Morgan een keer gezegd. Maar nu –

'Vertel mij dan even waarom niet. Ik ben leerkracht en ik heb het recht bijles te verplichten wanneer ik dat nodig acht.'

Lily ging zuchtend terug zitten. Bijles, daar kon ze mee leven, maar waarom bijles van het meest onuitstaanbare mannelijke individu in het universum?

'Lily, ik weet dat het moeilijk voor je is, maar juist het feit dat je hem haat, zal maken dat je het zo snel mogelijk onder de knie hebt.'

Lily stond morrend op. Anderling hád gelijk… Niet in staat nog een woord te zeggen, sloag ze het portretgat dicht en liep naar buiten. Bij het meer liet ze zich in het vochtige gras vallen.

Waarom? Welke idiote hersenloze nul had beslist haar – toch al naar de knoppen – leven nóg erger te maken?

'Zo, Evers, aan het mediteren geslagen?' Zijn stem klonk koel in de avondlucht en ze vroeg zich even af wie het was, maar haar gevoel zei het al.

'Ga weg, Potter,'

'Wat is er?' vroeg hij vriendelijk en ging tot haar ergernis naast haar zitten.

'Mijn hele leven hier op deze rotschool volg je me, mijn eer gaat eraan zodra jij verschijnt, mijn beste vriendin staat openbaar te flirten met mijn vriendje, de grootste sukkel van Zweinstein loopt aldoor achter me aan om me uit te vragen en Anderling wil dat ik bijles van je volg!' gilde Lily nu redelijk hysterisch. James keek haar even bedenkelijk aan. Nooit zou ze het toegeven, maar Lily vond die haast niet bedenkelijke vrede die er nu tussen hen heerste, wel kunnen. Helaas komen aan alle leuke dingen een einde zodra je hen doorhebt…

'En wat dan? Wees blij, zou ik zeggen. Weet je, het enige waar jij om geeft is ik-ik-ik. Alleen jíj hebt problemen, he? Je kan alleen maar aan jezelf denken, en als je weer een probleempje hebt dan moet de rest er maar voor boeten! Hoor eens Evers, ik begrijp dat je jezelf heel wat vindt en je zogenaamde eer hoog wil houden, zoals jij mij altijd berispt, maar ik snap niet dat je _mij_ egoïstisch noemt. Waarom zit je altijd te vitten op anderen, terwijl je de balk in je eigen oog niet opmerkt?' Hij stond op en liep naar binnen. Lily bleef achter, versuft door zijn woorden, die ze zelf nooit – maar dan ook nooit van hém verwacht had.

James' POV

James zat in de beste zetel voor de haard. Zijn gelaarsde voet tikte tegen zijn knie. Hij had Lily Evers even de realiteit onder ogen geschoven, maar waarschijnlijk ging ze gewoon verder met zichzelf belangrijk achten. En ze zou razend kwaad zijn…

'He, Gaffel! We hebben je overal gezocht!' Sirius kwam de leerlingenkamer binnen, gevolgd door Remus, die over zijn schouder keek en wachtte tot Peter kwam aanpuffen.

'Sirius, volgens mij zijn loopwedstrijden door de gang niet zo'n goed idee,' merkte hij op. Peter stond met een groen gezicht naar Remus te kijken en knikte. Zijn ogen werden groot.

'Ik – ik moet…' Hij rende naar de slaapzalen. Sirius stond aan de trap te luisteren. 'Kotsen,' vulde hij aan.

'Sirius, hou op,' zuchtte Remus. James keek hem aan. Hij zag er bleek uit.

'Wanneer?' vroeg hij.

'Overmorgen,' antwoordde Remus. Hij was zestien, maar zag eruit alsof hij achteraan de twintig was. Hoe pijnlijk en vermoeiend was weerwolf zijn?

'Heb je het al gehoord?' Sirius zette zichzelf naast Remus en steunde met zijn ellebogen op zijn knieën. 'Voldemort heeft drie dreuzelgezinnen openbaar vermoord.'

'Openbaar?' Remus keek hem niet begrijpend aan. 'Hoe dan?'

'Wil je dat écht weten?'

'Laat maar…' mompelde Remus. James zei niets.

'James?' Sirius ging gehurkt voor hem zitten. 'Sorry dat ik erover begon. Het is gewoon – die gast denkt dat hij…'

'Het is goed, Sirius,' mompelde James en veegde met zijn hand langs zijn wang. Zijn ouders waren deze zomervakantie omgekomen door een eenvoudige maar overduidelijk geplande brand. Later hoorde hij dat zijn moeder had kunnen wegkomen, maar vermoord was door Voldemort. Vanaf dat moment wist James wat hij ging worden: Schouwer. Hij zou niet rusten voor hij Voldemort het leed had toegebracht dat hem was aangedaan. Hoewel hij bij god niet wist wat Voldemort zou missen.

'Laten we erover zwijgen,' zei Remus vermoeid, 'hij houdt zich koest – buiten die drie gezinnen – laten we blij zijn dat hij niet op dit eigenste moment de school aan het bombarderen is.'

'Je hebt gelijk,' Sirius stond op. 'Komt er iemand mee naar de keukens?' Hij keek rond.

'Sirius, we komen net van de keukens!'

'Ja, dus? Mag een mens daarom niet eten!' Hij keek naar zijn maag en wreef er liefdevol over. 'Ja hoor, je krijgt dadelijk eten.'

Remus stond op. 'Ik niet, ik moet dat opstel voor Carmina nog doen…'

'Zolang je niet doet of je zwanger bent en teder over je vetbuik wrijft, kom ik mee,' antwoordde James droog.

'Vet!' riep Sirius uit. Na een zwaai viel er een dure spiegel naar beneden, waarna hij zijn trui omhoog rolde en zichzelf bekeek. Hij spande zijn buikspieren op, waardoor zijn blokjes nog beter zichtbaar werden. James rolde zijn ogen en wist dat Sirius zich er ter dege bewust van was dat een paar vierdejaars lichtjes zaten te kwijlen.

'Kom, Sirius,' grijnsde hij. 'Dadelijk vat je nog kou.'


	2. Closer Away from me

**A/N:** Tweede hoofdstuk. Ik heb Perkamentus' toespraak eruit gelaten omdat ik zelf in slaap viel dr bij O.o

Anyhoo: ENJOY and review!

**

* * *

**

_Come a little closer  
Why don't you leave the light on  
And it's a nice day  
to leave you again  
And it's time to  
break out and be young  
It would be nicer of you to go_

_Walk away, come again  
Walk away, come again  
Come again, oh I don't know I have to go  
Come again, oh I don't know I have to go_

_Come a little closer  
Why don't you leave the light on  
And it's a nice day  
to leave you again  
And it's time to  
break out and be young  
It would be nicer of you to go  
And I wanted everybody to be closer  
But the words came out all wrong and I'm just lonely_

_Walk away, come again  
Walk away, come again  
Come again, oh I don't know I have to go  
Come again, oh I don't know I have to go_

_And it's so damn hard  
And it's a waste of my time  
It's so damn hard  
And It's a waste of my time_

_(Zornik -Closer)_

Lily's POV

'Lily, kom nou mee!'

'Nee!'

'Ahw, kom op!'

'Nee, ik ga niet!' Lily ging op haar bed zitten.

'Waarom niet?'

'Omdat – daarom niet!' Eleanore keek haar bedenkelijk aan. Maud knielde bij haar neer.

'Lily, als James ook maar een poot naar je uitsteekt, dan – ' Aan Machteld's inwendige gemompel te horen zou hij er maanden niet goed van zijn.

'Lil,' begon Maud, maar Lily keek hen alle vijf aan.

'Vinden jullie mij egoïstisch?' vroeg ze plots. Bree en Raven keken elkaar even aan, Eleanore wisselde een blik met Maud en alle vier bleken ze zich ontzettend ongemakkelijk te voelen.

'Lil, je bent een ongelofelijk goede vriendin, maar soms – '

' – soms bén je egoïstisch,' viel Eleanore met de deur in huis.

'Honey, egoism is the only way to survive…' zei Bree.

'Ja, kijk naar Bree, waarom denk je dat zij er nog steeds is?' zei Raven droog.

Lily glimlachte, maar Machteld niet. 'Waarom vroeg je dat?' zei ze met een bedenkelijk gezicht. Eleanore keek haar niet begrijpend aan, maar Maud en Raven wisselden een blik van verstandhouding. Alsof Lily _ooit_ ook maar zou vragen of ze egoïstisch was.

'Ach, vergeet maar wat ik vroeg,' mompelde Lily en stond op. 'Kom, we gaan, anders zijn we te laat.

De Grote Zaal zat bijna vol en er was maar net plaats voor zes meisjes, ook al zaten ze dan voor vier jongens die ze deze avond absoluut niet wilden zien. Voor avonden als deze, waarbij je je alvast kon voorbereiden op ellenlange uitleg voor te saaie dingen, waren de afdelingstafels weg en stonden er banken in kerkmodel achter elkaar, met een gang in het midden zodat er leerlingen doorkonden.

'Oh man, ik voel me net een non,' kreunde Raven.

'Heb ik dan helemaal _geen_ kans meer?' vroeg een stem quasi-beteuterd.

Raven kreunde nog harder. 'Oprotten, Zwarts!'

'Hm, zelfs nonnen gaan vreemd,' bedacht Eleanore.

Machteld keek haar vreemd aan: 'Met wie zijn ze dan getrouwd?'

'Met God, duh.'

Voor het eerst in haar leven was Raven blij met het feit dat Perkamentus begon aan zijn ellenlange toespraak. Machteld en Eleanore zwegen.

'Beste zesdejaars. Ik weet dat jullie niet staan te trappelen om hier een hele avond te zitten, maar ik vrees dat dit toch een uiterste van jullie inspanningen zal vragen.' Hij grinnikte zachtjes.

'Oh my god, die vent heeft _echt_ geen gevoel voor humor,' mompelde Eleanore. Raven had haar ogen gesloten en liet haar hoofd rusten op Eleanores schouder.

'…uit ervaring weten we dat leerlingen graag nieuwe dingen willen, daarom hebben we het gebruikelijke uitstapje naar Londen verplaatst en organiseren we dit jaar een festival op school.'

'Die heeft te veel naar Dreuzels geluisterd,' zei Machteld geschokt.

Perkamentus ging verder: 'zoals jullie hoogstwaarschijnlijk hebben opgevangen van broers, zussen of kennissen, is de standaard uitstap naar Londen twee weken, en het uitwisselingsproject met Bauxbatons eveneens twee weken. Uit gevaar voor Voldemort – ' De zaal huiverde. Lily rolde haar ogen. 'zal er dit jaar geen uitwisselingsproject zijn, en zal de uitstap naar Londen niet twee weken zijn, maar twee dagen.' Verontwaardigd gemompel deinsde door de Zaal. 'Daar staat tegenover dat de activiteiten over het hele jaar verspreid zijn, met onder andere een theateropdracht,' de hele zaal kreunde. Lily dommelde in. Zelfs zij kon toespraken van Perkamentus niet weerstaan. Perkamentus' stem kwam van ver. 'De regels…' _Regels_… ja, die moest je respecteren. Zelfs tijdens de zesdejaarsuitstappen. Als je je misdroeg gingen er vijftig punten af van je afdeling, een tweede keer misdragen betekende naar huis. Waar ging dit over?

'Lily, het is gedaan?' Bree stootte haar aan.

'Huh?' Een stroom leerlingen strompelde naar buiten en verschillenden zaten nog steeds op hun stoel te knikkebollen.

James' POV

'James, wakker worden,' Sirius stootte hem slaperig aan. James opende loom zijn ogen. Hij zat gedraaid op zijn stoel en leunde tegen Remus, die opstond. James viel op de nabij staande stoel.

'Auw! Maanling, wil je me dood!'

'Ben je d'r eindelijk achter gekomen?' merkte Remus droog op. James stond recht, streek zijn donkerrode trui recht en keek naar de deur: 'Leuk hoor.'

'Iemand is ook ingedommeld,' fluisterde Sirius grijnzend in James' oor. James' blik dwaalde af naar Lily, die wakker gemaakt werd door Bree. Ze zag er wel schattig uit zo, met dat verwarde hoofd. Dus zelf Lily Evers kon er uitzien alsof ze net uit een wasmachine kwam. Haar groene ogen kruisten die van hem even en hij keek snel naar Elena Varianaska, een Poolse zevendejaars uit Ravenklauw.

'Man, ik heb honger,' klaagde Sirius. 'Kunnen we niet langs de keukens gaan?'

'Sirius! Je bent de voorbije drie uur twee keer geweest!' riep Remus uit.

'Wat! Maar twee keer? Mijn god, rennen!'

'Ik zei het toch,' zei James afwezig, 'Die ís geflipt.'

'Of hij is verliefd,' gniffelde Peter. James en Remus keken hem stom aan.

'Verliefd?' Peter staarde naar de stenen vloer, beschaamd om zoveel aandacht (een troep derde, vijfde, en zesdejaars stonden inmiddels ook geïnteresseert te luisteren).

'Je weet wel, dan eet je toch ook de meest ranzige dingen?'

James stootte Peter aan: 'Je weet het zo goed?' grijnsde hij.

'Sirius IS goor, dat heeft niks met verliefd zijn te maken,' zei Remus bedachtzaam.

'Oh, oke dan.'

De drie liepen verder naar de leerlingenkamer – James ging Sirius nog wegslepen uit de keukens.


	3. One Last Time

A/N: Heeeeeeeeej dankjoeveel voor de reviews, Romy en Sannetjuh-knuf-

'et spait mai (Daawn quote oO) dat ik niet heb geupdate zoals ik beloofd had, maar hier dan het hoofdstuk. Ik denk dat de droom té vroeg geplaatst is, maar het geeft je wel een bepaald gevoel dat alle doorsnee verhalen niet hebben xD  
Dit is dus NIET zo'n doorsnee verhaal, want de meeste beginen op 1 september en eindigen met verliefde L en J... Happy end.  
Anyhoo, hebben jullie niet het gevoel dat mijn lieve personages zeer volwassen denken? In elk geval: voor de informatie: dit speelt zich af ergens rond half oktober/begin november.

Enjoy! (hoewel ik het redelijk flets vind..)

* * *

_Is it so hard to believe our hearts  
Are made to be broken by love  
That in constant dying lies  
The beauty of it all  
My darling won't you feel  
The sweet heaven in  
Our endless cry_

_Oh at least you could trust  
For this one last time_

_So amazed how bright are the flames  
We are burning in  
Ever smiled at the tragedies  
We hold inside  
My darling won't you cherish  
The fear of life that keeps  
You and me so alive_

_Oh at least you could trust  
For this one last time  
It could be alright  
For this one last time_

_Oh at least you could trust  
(and we just will be closer)  
For this one last time  
(let me fall into your arms)  
It could be alright  
(don't let us grow colder)  
For this one last time  
(let me close to your heart)_

_Oh at least you could trust  
(and before it's over)  
For this one last time  
(let me fall into your arms)  
It could be alright  
(before it's all over)  
For this one last time  
(let me close to your heart)_

HIM - One last time

James' POV

'Ja, geef het maar toe! James is VERLIEFD!' Sirius sprong op en neer van opwinding.

Peter kwam uit de lucht gevallen: 'Uh? Op wie?' Remus fronste.

'Sirius, ben je _ooit _al eens verliefd geweest?'

Sirius stopte met het mishandelen van James' matras en keek hem verward aan. 'Natuurlijk,' antwoordde hij. 'Oh, _Penelope_…' Hij staarde dromerig voor zich uit. Remus kuchte.

'Sirius, dat was een weddenschap,' merkte Peter met volle mond op.

'O, ja. Maar Bellona…'

'Dat was omdat je van die bende eerstejaars afwilde,' zei Remus monter.

'Oke, oke, ik ben nog nooit verliefd geweest, goed zo?'

'Kleuters, zwijg gewoon!' riep Peter uit en rukte zijn zak Chocokikkers uit James' handen. De drie overige vrienden staarden hem aan.

'Vind je dat ik kinderachtig doe?' vroeg Sirius verbaasd.

'Uhu,' mompelde Peter en wendde beschaamd zijn rode hoofd af.

Diep geraakt door het feit dat Peter, A iets tegen hem zei; B hem dan ook nog tegensprak; en C James en Remus dubbel lagen van het lachen, trok Sirius zich terug op zijn eigen bed.

Remus keek James aan, leunde voorover en rommelde even in een lade van zijn eigen nachtkastje. Hij streek een verfrommelde brief recht en kuchte.

'James, zou je me… even…' Remus had zich voorover gebogen en praatte zo zacht dat alleen James het kon horen.

'…maar, Bree?' vroeg die verbaasd. Remus knikte. Zijn wangen waren even rood als die van Peter wanneer hij weer maar eens geplaagd werd over het feit dat hij en Lily familie waren en haar leuk vond.

'Goed dan, het was niet om me te moeien ofzo. Eh,' James bekeek het verfrommelde stuk perkament. Het bestond voor meer dan de helft uit strepen en doorstreepte zinnen; Remus had duidelijk geen inspiratie of geen 'opschrijvingsvermogen'.

'…oh my god… Hoe ga je haar uitvragen met zo'n zinnen?'

'Waarom denk je dat ik dit aan jou vraag?' siste Remus en keek om zich heen of Sirius het niet gehoord had, maar die zat Peter uit te kafferen omdat de zak Chocokikkers leeg was.

'Sorry, ik probeer je maar te helpen, waarom vraag je het niet aan Sirius? Die is hier veel beter in dan ik.'

'Omdat Sirius geen twee dagen naar hetzelfde meisje kan kijken en jij wel.'

James trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. 'Naar wie dan?' Het kwam er luchtig uit, maar hij wist op wie Remus doelde.

'Roodharige schoonheden met een drakentemperament?' gokte Remus grijnzend.

James keek naar zijn hoofdkussen. Het was waar wat Remus zei, maar niet in de manier die hij bedoelde. Het was waar dat hij zich op een of andere manier aangetrokken voelde tot Lily, maar niet op _die _manier. Misschien ooit, ja, maar niet nu.

'Sorry, James,' zuchtte Remus, 'Doe nu maar verder!'

'Wil je dit soms midden in de nacht al gaan verzenden?'

'Nee, voor ik ga slapen,' antwoordde Remus. James gaf het perkament aan Remus en dicteerde. Remus zocht als de hazewind een stuk schoon perkament en noteerde ijverig. Tien minuten later sprong hij recht en sprintte naar de Uilenvleugel.

'Zorg dat je niet gepakt wordt!' brulde James hem nog na. Remus kwam terug binnenrennen; greep de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel en was weg voor Sirius had kunnen vragen: 'Waar is hij naar toe?'

Lily's POV

Lily stond voor de spiegel en bekeek zichzelf. Ze had een wit kleed aan en zag er heel erg vrouwelijk uit. Iemand klopte op de deur en kwam binnen.

'Je ziet er prachtig uit,' zei haar moeder, en pinkte een traan weg. 'Je bent zo snel groot geworden… Je hebt geluk met die jongen, hij zal goed voor je zorgen…'

'Mam,' Lily rolde haar ogen, duwde haar moeder naar buiten. Het volgende moment bevond ze zich niet meer in de belachelijk versierde kamer, maar stond ze aan haar vaders arm voor een altaar. Een knappe vrouw, tegen de veertig aan maar verbazend weinig rimpels, trok een in pak geklede jongen met zich mee. Toen ze voor elkaar stonden en hij naar haar keek zag Lily dat zijn mond een beetje openhing en hij met een soort begeerte naar haar staarde.

Plots hoorde ze breken van glas. Een levensgrote vleermuis kwam luid krijsend binnen. Niemand minder dan Heer Voldemort stapte af. Een moment van stilte, en toen rende iedereen in paniek door elkaar.

'Lily!' Van wie kwam die stem? Voldemort riep spreuken, maar die werden in een waas van paniek onduidelijk. Het dak. Hij richtte op het dak, dat begon te kraken. Lily gilde.

'LILY!' Een gedaante rende naar haar toe, sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en drukte haar tegen zich aan, om haar te beschermen tegen de vallende brokstukken. Lily voelde zijn slanke borst tegen haar schouder. Voldemort stond voor haar.

**(A/N: Jullie hebben toch wel door dat dit een droom is hea? oO )**

'Kijk eens aan, net waar ik jullie wilde hebben.' Voldemort richtte en vuurde een spreuk af, maar de jongen die haar beschermde draaide zich zo dat hij voor Lily kwam te zitten. De uitdrukking op zijn gezicht toen de vloek hem in zijn rug raakte, de ijzige gil van zijn moeder; Lily zou het nooit vergeten.

Lily zat snel ademend rechtop. Pareltjes angstzweet stonden op haar voorhoofd. Angst omdat ze de toekomst had gezien (dat deed ze wel vaker, maar het leek haar beter er niks over te zeggen), maar ook angst omdat ze wist wie die knappe jongeman was geweest.

'Potter, zelfs in mijn dromen achtervolg je me,' mompelde Lily en veegde langs haar ooghoek een ochtendtraan weg.

Op de tast vond ze haar gouden horloge. De wijzerplaat lichtte op in het maanlicht - Lily's bed was het tweede vanaf het raam te tellen; en kon dus meegenieten van het maanlicht – en gaf drie uur aan. Lily kreunde.

Ze stapte uit bed en schonk zichzelf water in. Haar keel was droog.

Na zo'n tien minuten half in slaap aan het raam te hebben gezeten, zocht ze de warmte van haar bed terug op en viel in slaap. De droom vergat ze voorlopig.

De volgende ochtend was Lily een van de laatste die wakker was zodat ze met niet-gebonden schoenen de Grote Zaal kwam binnenstrompelen, met steun van Machteld.

'Slecht geslapen?' vroeg Bree vrolijk. Bree was een van de enigen die 's morgens uitgeslapen en vrolijk was. Raven en Eleanore zaten tegenover haar met wallen onder hun ogen en ondersteunden hun hoofd met hun handpalm. Als iemand hun elleboog van de tafel zou duwen, viel hun hoofd recht in de cornflakes.

Lily dropte zichzelf neer naast Bree, die haar vrolijk begon uit te vragen over welke leraren ziek zouden zijn. Zweinstein werd geteisterd door een vreemde plaag: elke dag waren er wel een paar leraren ziek, zodat de leerlingen steevast studie hadden. Maar wanneer elke leraar ziek is, dan valt er niks meer te leren, dus ding de helft buiten rond en vierde de helft feest. Ja ja, je weet waarschijnlijk al wel wie tot welke helft hoort: Sirius en James zaten de leerlingenkamer te terorriseren, en Lily zat vaak met haar vriendinnen in het gras. En net het feit dat James die dag ook in het gras zat, deed haar nadenken...


End file.
